


High seas

by mag_lex



Series: The adventures of Yasmin Khan and the Doctor [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Established Relationship, F/F, Pirates, Romance, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mag_lex/pseuds/mag_lex
Summary: The fam end up at sea and discover that sometimes, it's not the best idea to meet notorious figures from the past.AkaThe one with Blackbeard.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows on from Empty Skies, which established the relationship between Yaz and the Doctor. You don't need to read that to understand this, though! This time around I just fancied writing a fun story for the gang.

"I'm not going to lie, fam, I'm actually not too sure when we are." The Doctor retrieved her head from outside the TARDIS doors.  
  
"How about where, then?" Graham asked.   
  
"North Carolina. I think."  
  
The Doctor was unimpressed by the lack of enthusiasm on her companion's faces. She tried to infuse the atmosphere with some energy.  
  
"America! The great U S of A! Land of freedom and opportunity-"  
  
"Yes, but that all depends on what decade we're in, right?" interrupted Ryan, thinking of their time in Alabama. The Doctor immediately cottoned on to what he was alluding to.  
  
"Good point well made, Ryan. Let's see what the TARDIS thinks."  
  
Yaz watched affectionately as the Doctor ambled over to the console, brushing past Yaz as she moved deliberately close. They'd slept in past the alarm thanks to a very late night. Well, Yaz had. The Doctor, on the other hand, had felt too guilty to wake Yaz up.   
  
"Next time, I might need a little longer to cover up the evidence," Yaz had blushed as she tried to find a jumper that covered a rather obvious hickey on her neck.   
  
They had stumbled into the console room together, looking entirely suspicious, but thankfully Graham and Ryan hadn't commented. Ryan was half asleep and Graham was too busy regaling him with tales of his own mis-spent youth to notice their disheveled appearances and late arrival in Sheffield.  
  
The Doctor frowned at the screen.   
  
"Early 18th century." This time, she looked as puzzled as her companions. "I wonder why she's brought us here. Come on, let's get a shift on."  
  
Graham and Ryan led the way but the Doctor lingered, using the opportunity to leave a gentle kiss on Yaz's cheek. "Ready for an adventure?"   
  
Yaz smiled. "With you? Always."  
  
\----------  
  
Thankfully the TARDIS had done them a small favour and landed close to a port town. The atmosphere was chaotic, to say the least. Yaz gripped the Doctor's hand as they weaved in and out of drunken sailors, stray dogs, and fishermen selling their catch of the day.   
  
Even with the underlying chaos there was a palpable air of tension. The harbour seemed overly full - of people, of ships - and there was a lot of activity around the latter as barrels and crates of goods were offloaded with urgency.  
  
The Doctor found a captain overseeing a crew who were offloading his ship, a great creaking monstrosity the likes of which Yaz had only ever seen replicas of, or in films. To see one in real life was intimidating, and she squinted as she looked up towards the crows nest, which seemed very small from land.   
  
"Excuse me, but can you tell me what's going on?" The Doctor placed her hands on her hips, surveying the scene.  
  
"Pah, I've got more important things to worry about," the captain said snidely, turning back to supervise as he puffed on his pipe.   
  
Pursing her lips, the Doctor dug in her coat pocket for the psychic paper. Yaz wafted the pipe smoke away with her hand.  _At least it covered the smell of unwashed sailors and fish guts_. Next time she was going to request the Doctor take them somewhere a bit more...modern.  
  
"Not now, you don't." The Doctor held up the paper with an authority that Yaz belatedly realised she found attractive. Their relationship was still fairly new, evolving almost on a daily basis, and Yaz enjoyed the shift in perspective it offered. But if she was honest, most of the time she just realised that she found everything about the Doctor attractive. Distractingly so.  
  
"Tax inspector?" The captain shouted in alarm.   
  
The Doctor jutted her chin out proudly.  
  
"That's right, mate. Now, can you tell me what's going on? If you do, I won't look too closely at your paperwork."  
  
Yaz bit back a smile as the grizzled man completely changed his demeanour, becoming deferential rather than dismissive.  
  
"Haven't you heard? There've been a spate of attacks all up the coast. Pirates, some are saying. So now, we need to offload the cargo or become a sitting duck. My bosun heard 'em talking about it in that pub." He gestured towards a rather rowdy-looking tavern with his pipe.   
  
"See, that wasn't so hard, was it?" The Doctor said, clapping him on the back. The movement sent up a flurry of dried sea salt and the Doctor scrunched up her nose as she tried, none too subtly, to wipe the residue off on her trousers. She turned to her companions, keen to investigate.   
  
"You heard the man! Let's go to the pub."  
  
"I wondered when you'd say that, Doc. Could do with a pint." Graham was off like a shot.   
  
The atmosphere inside was even more chaotic than outside, and Yaz had to shout to be heard.   
  
"Shall we ask around? See what people are saying?"  
  
"Gold star for you, Yaz. Let's divide and conquer, see what's going on." The Doctor smiled at Yaz, that soft one that she reserved for Yaz alone and that turned the recipient into a gooey mess. Yaz found it hard to tear her eyes away and only did so when Ryan gave her a nudge.   
  
"Alright, Yaz? You spaced out for a minute." Yaz realised he had been talking to her but she'd not been paying attention.   
  
"Yes, right. Let's find someone who's half sober."  
  
Yaz glanced around the room, struggling to find anyone who met that criterion. She was about to say as much when the door slammed open, and the chatter stopped. Instantly. Even the Doctor, who was having an animated chat with the barmaid, turned around to see what all the fuss was about.   
  
Yaz felt her jaw drop slightly as she clapped eyes on the man who had entered the tavern. For a start, he had a peg leg, a tricorn hat, and an eye patch. She half-expected a parrot on his shoulder to complete the look and had to pinch herself to believe she wasn't just looking at someone in a Halloween costume. A very convincing one.  
  
The man's voice, when he spoke, boomed and filled the small space with ease.   
  
"I need crew," he growled. He cast an eye over the room, looking for volunteers.   
  
A drunken sailor got to his feet, wobbling as he raised an arm. The man scoffed.   
  
"Sober crew."   
  
The sailor dropped back down to his seat without a word and picked up his ale.   
  
"You."   
  
Yaz's heart sank when she realised he was pointing at Ryan.   
  
"Me?"   
  
"Did I stutter?"  
  
"No, I just...I'm too clumsy."  
  
"Still, you'll do. This town is full of louts or fools."  
  
Ryan looked desperately to the Doctor to intervene. She was already striding to the centre of the room, placing herself in front of Ryan and Yaz. The move was subtle but Yaz knew exactly what she was doing. It made her feel instantly safe but now, there was more at stake. She wanted to be standing alongside the Doctor more than anything. Yaz took a breath and stepped forward, surprising the Doctor.   
  
"Get behind me, Yaz," she whispered.   
  
"No. You don't need to do this alone."  
  
"What do you women want, then?" The peg-legged man barked at them and Yaz resisted the urge to roll her eyes. It took the Doctor a second to register that he was talking to her.   
  
"Oh, me! That's right. Well, I'm here to say that my friend Ryan, here, won't be crewing your ship. I need him on mine, y'see."  
  
Her tone was affable, even friendly. Yaz left her to do the talking but refused to move back, offering moral support with her presence alone.   
  
"What ship is that? I bet she won't hold a flame to mine. The Red Witch is the largest vessel in these waters."   
  
"What is it with men and size?" The Doctor murmured at Yaz.   
  
Yaz shrugged. "You used to be one, you tell me."   
  
"What are you muttering about over there? Fine, if I can't take him, I'll take all three of you."  
  
The Doctor turned back.   
  
"That wasn't the deal-"  
  
"Hush, woman. Simply help me rid these waters of pirates and I'll ensure you are rightly rewarded."  
  
At the mention of pirates, the Doctor was intrigued.   
  
"Wait a second, pirates? Like-"  
  
"Blackbeard."  
  
The name rolled off the man's tongue and into Yaz's spine, sending a shiver down it.   
  
"You what?" Graham finally piped up, moving to join the others.  
  
"Another one! Today's my lucky day, it seems."  
  
The Doctor spun on her heel to face her companions.   
  
"Quick huddle, fam. The TARDIS has brought us here for a reason and I have no idea what that is yet, but my guess is it has something to do with these pirates. Plus, Blackbeard! How cool is that, I've always wondered what he looked like."  
  
Graham scratched his chin. "I don't think he was much of a looker, Doc. Are you sure you want to be bumping into pirates, of all people?"  
  
"I take your point, Graham. But if we can dig a little deeper, try and curb some of their more...illegal activities, maybe we can bring some peace and quiet to these folks. Maybe that's why we're here."  
  
"I dunno, Doctor, they seem pretty happy to get pissed at two in the afternoon, pirates or not." Ryan cast a glance around the room.   
  
"Enough!"   
  
Yaz nearly jumped out of her skin. Silence fell again, punctuated only by the snores of a drunk in the corner.  
  
"Come with me." With that, the peg-legged man strode out of the pub and the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.   
  
"Who was that?" The Doctor asked the barmaid as she passed.   
  
"Charles Lincoln, but we call him The Butcher. It fits, and all." She wandered off to top up some more tankards as the team digested the new information.   
  
Ryan's jaw had dropped when he heard the name. "You sure about this, Doctor?"  
  
Even Yaz had to admit the Doctor seemed a little uncertain.  
  
"Only one way to find out."  
  
\----------  
  
"Is now a good time to mention I get seasick?" Graham was gripping the side of the lurching boat so tightly his knuckles had turned white.   
  
The Doctor grimaced in sympathy, but handled the motion of the boat like a seasoned sailor. He supposed years of piloting the TARDIS had given her a good sense of balance.  
  
"You do look a little green around the gills. Remind me to give you some anti-nausea syrup when we get back to the TARDIS. In the meantime..." She started rummaging through her pockets, eyes alight as she whipped out a package with a flourish.   
  
"Crackers!"   
  
"You're crackers, Doc, I won't be able to keep them down," Graham grumbled.  
  
"Give 'em a try and just watch the horizon," the Doctor retorted, pushing them into the pocket of Graham's waterproof and giving them a pat. "Honestly, it seems counterintuitive but it might work, it did the trick when I was stuck on the Mayflower for 66 days."  
  
To that, Graham had no reply. He mutely reached for the crackers and fixed his gaze on land as the Doctor headed below deck to speak with Ryan and Yaz.   
  
"Alright, you two?"  
  
Yaz nodded eagerly, whereas Ryan had his head in his hands.   
  
"Ryan's feeling a little....delicate." Yaz nudged him with her elbow.   
  
"If I'd known we'd have ended up on a boat today, I would have stopped before that last drink."  
  
"Somehow I don't think it was the last beer that did it," Yaz joked, fishing her phone out to show the Doctor the selfie she'd received from Ryan at 2 o'clock that morning.   
  
"Don't," he flapped, half-hearted, but the damage was done.  
  
"Ryan Sinclair, look at the state of you!" The Doctor sounded far too gleeful. "Why don't you join Graham on deck and get some fresh air? You look equally ghastly."  
  
Ryan begrudgingly pulled himself to his feet, stumbling as the ship listed. He turned pale and the Doctor gave him a helping hand up the stairs before he lost his breakfast.   
  
That left Yaz and the Doctor alone. They shared a look, glancing quickly around themselves to make sure there was no audience, and met in a passionate embrace, lips and tongues clashing as they made the most of their moment alone. Finally, they broke apart, eyes only for each other.  
  
"I've been wanting to do that since we got on this bloody boat," Yaz murmured, linking her fingers through the Doctor's belt loops and keeping her close.   
  
"How about we take a trip alone next time? I'd really like to take you to Imira, it has these awesome waterfalls that you can walk through and stay completely dry. I'm still not sure how they do that, actually," the Doctor frowned, scratching her head. Yaz laughed lightly.   
  
"Must be magic if even you don't know, Doctor. That sounds lovely." She placed a soft kiss on the corner of the Doctor's mouth. "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that would be our first proper date, right?"  
  
The Doctor pondered this for a second before agreeing. "I believe you're right, Yaz. What's the custom for first dates these days?"  
  
Yaz shook her head and smiled. "Honestly, I think we've defied all conventions so far. Surprise me."  
  
The Doctor grinned before tilting her head to one side, looking concerned.   
  
"What is it?" Yaz knew her hearing was far superior than that of most humans.  
  
"The lookout's seen something. Wait here, I'll go take a look."  
  
"Fat chance. I'm coming with you."  
  
The Doctor knew better than to argue, seeming to debate the idea for only a millisecond before grabbing Yaz's hand with a smile.   
  
As they emerged onto the deck they could immediately see the problem. There was a ship on the horizon. A ship with sails bearing a skull and crossbones. The Doctor's smile evaporated.   
  
Graham gestured at the boat unnecessarily. "You know you wanted to meet some pirates, Doc? I think today's your lucky day."


	2. Chapter 2

Although the Red Witch might have been the biggest ship, it also meant she was the slowest.   
  
"Come on, doesn't this thing go any faster?"   
  
The Butcher grumbled something in response, too busy shouting orders at his crew to pay her heed.  
   
Yaz would have laughed at the Doctor's impatience if she hadn't been so worried. The skull and crossbones were getting larger and larger, and Yaz could start to make out people on the top deck, readying cannons.   
  
She tugged on the Doctor's sleeve.   
  
"I see 'em. We need a plan."  
  
"I'm up for anything that will stop them firing those things at us." Graham looked even worse than before, drawn and anxious.   
  
"What are we gonna do?" Even Ryan sounded slightly panicked.   
  
"Stay out of the way." The Doctor turned to the group. "I'm going to see if I can talk some sense into them but don't go putting yourself on the business end of anything dangerous."  
  
"Hey," Yaz said, catching the Doctor's hand. Graham and Ryan noticed and immediately gave them some space, for which she was thankful.   
  
"I know you can talk the hind legs off a donkey. But are you sure they'll listen to you?"  
  
"Honestly? No, but I have to try. I got us into this mess, so I have to get us out of it."  
  
Their conversation was cut short by the loud boom of cannon fire.   
  
"Gosh, they're efficient," the Doctor tutted, grabbing hold of Yaz's jumper and pulling her close, just in time for the first volley to hit. There was the sound of wood cracking and splintering, and shouts from below deck. The other ship was obscured by clouds of smoke that drifted on the gentle breeze. They both coughed, waving the cloud away as it enveloped the Red Witch.   
  
"Doctor?"  
  
"I'm here." Yaz could feel the solid warmth of her body and it kept her anchored in the confusion. All around them were shouts and the odd scream of men unfortunate enough to be caught in the fire.   
  
"Blimey," Graham coughed, pulling himself to his feet. "Ryan? Where are you?"  
   
It took them a few minutes to find Ryan but he was relatively unscathed, if a bit shocked. Graham helped him to his feet in time for another volley.   
  
This time, the cannonballs struck the bow, making the ship start to list dangerously.   
  
"Oh god," Ryan groaned, unsteady on his feet as it was and struggling to stay upright as the deck tilted drunkenly.   
  
The Doctor was suddenly gone in the chaos, but Yaz could hear her having stern words with the Butcher.   
  
"Surrender! Your ship may be the biggest but right now, it's not going to stay afloat for much longer. Admit defeat and you might come out of this alive."  
  
Yaz shivered at the laugh the Butcher gave in response.   
  
"No honour in that, is there? We fight to the death."  
  
"You might, but that really isn't my style."   
  
Refusing to debate it any further, the Doctor turned on her heel and made her way back to Yaz as the crew drew their swords, ready to face the pirates who had pulled up alongside. Yaz squinted through the smoke. There was a figure in the middle distance, a black silhouette against the white cloud. As it cleared, she could see that he was....smoking?   
  
_His beard is smoking_.   
  
"Blackbeard," the Doctor breathed.  
  
"Oh, shit," said Ryan.   
  
He looked terrifying. And malicious. Yaz felt a chill run through her.   
  
"Right, fam. Our safest bet is to surrender. I don't know about you but I'm not too handy with a sword, even if I wanted to use one."  
  
Graham nodded, dumbstruck, as a new voice rang out across the water.  
  
"Surrender yourselves, or suffer the consequences!"  
  
The Doctor shot her hand up.   
  
"Er, can we...parlay?"   
  
"Do not listen to her!" The Butcher thundered. "We will not negotiate. You have threatened these waters for too long, Blackbeard. Prepare to die!"  
  
"I've been looking forward to this," Blackbeard chuckled. "You, woman," he gestured at the Doctor. "You and I shall talk. Come aboard and no harm will come to you." Something about his expression made Yaz distrust him entirely.   
  
"Come on, fam. Let's go have a chat." The Doctor led the way, and as soon as the four were aboard they were surrounded by several of Blackbeard's crew, who apparently wanted to ensure they stayed put while the bigger issue of the imminent battle was resolved.   
  
"Ok, guys?" The Doctor searched all of their faces, landing on Yaz's last. "It'll be alright, I promise."  
  
Yaz nodded, scared but comforted by the Doctor's confidence. She shivered slightly as the wind picked up and before she knew it, the Doctor had draped her jacket around her, hushing her protests.   
  
"You need it more than me," she murmured, desperately wanting to pull Yaz close but very aware that they had an audience.   
  
"On your knees," one of the pirates grunted, and the Doctor complied instantly. Her companions followed suit, powerless to do anything but watch the bloodshed occurring on the neighbouring ship. Blackbeard seemed to be having the time of his life, cutting swathes through the crew with his cutlass and apparently deflecting every blow that came his way.   
  
"Now I see why he has such a reputation," Graham begrudgingly admitted.   
  
"He's had a lot of practice," said the Doctor, her face dark and unreadable.   
  
Blackbeard was so efficient that the battle was over in less than half an hour. A roar went up from the Red Witch as the Butcher was brought in front of Blackbeard, face bloodied.   
  
"You might want to look away," the Doctor warned. But Yaz couldn't - she was riveted, as were Graham and Ryan. They couldn't hear what Blackbeard was saying, but they certainly saw him raise his cutlass and then the Butcher's head was separated from his body.   
  
"Oh my god," Ryan retched, starting to seriously regret his hangover.   
  
The Doctor winced. "I forgot he was a bit...ruthless."  
  
\----------  
  
"I kept my word and kept you safe. Now, talk."  
  
The Doctor was still on her knees, a deliberate power play, since Blackbeard towered above her. He was covered in blood, grinning like a maniac, fresh from the fight. Yaz felt sick.  
  
Unfortunately, she didn't hide her revulsion too well because he spotted it instantly.   
  
"Do I bother you, lass?" He grinned, which only made things worse.   
  
"No," Yaz muttered, unable to meet his eye.   
  
"I can't hear you." Blackbeard squatted in front of Yaz so that she had no choice but to look at him.   
  
"What's a pretty thing like you doing on a ship like that?" He moved to tilt her chin up with his bloody finger but the Doctor intervened.  
  
"Don't touch her." Her voice was quiet but firm, and she looked as shocked as the rest of them when she realised she'd spoken aloud.   
  
"I mean-"  
  
"Oh, I heard you." Rather than be angry, Blackbeard seemed to find the whole scenario even more entertaining.  
  
"And what would you do if I did touch her, eh? You women are so weak, and you take up far too much space on a boat like this. In fact, I don't think we need two of you. No, we can get rid of one." At this, he looked the Doctor dead in the eye and she stared back, unafraid.   
  
Yaz shook her head, and Graham and Ryan started to protest, loudly.   
  
"Be quiet! I am the captain of this ship and what I say, goes. My men could do with some more entertainment. Lads, get the plank ready, and bind her hands."  
  
The Doctor grimaced as rope was pulled tight around the skin of her wrists.  
  
"You're joking." Yaz was aghast. She looked to Ryan and Graham for reassurance but found the opposite: both looked equally horrified.   
  
"Doctor?" Yaz could see the cogs turning, but the Doctor refused to meet her eye.   
  
"Doctor. Think of something. Please." Yaz knew she sounded desperate, but she didn't care. "Use that brain of yours and think of something."   
  
Finally, the Doctor met her eyes. The expression on her face would haunt Yaz.  
  
"Don't do anything silly, okay? Whatever happens, please promise me that." Although the Doctor's voice sounded strong, convincing, even, Yaz could sense an undercurrent that scared her.  _The Doctor was worried._  
  
"Yaz, I need to hear you say it."   
  
"Please, don't do this." Lead lined Yaz's stomach as she realised the Doctor had run out of options.   
  
"Graham, Ryan - promise me."  
  
Both men nodded uncertainly and Yaz turned to look at them, fury raging in her eyes.   
  
"Don't let her do this! What's wrong with you?"  
  
"Yaz, love. This is the Doc. She got out of those chains when she was ducked, you know she'll get out of this."  
  
"You can't say that for sure, though, can you Graham?" He winced at the bitterness in her voice.   
  
"Yaz, look at me. I promise you - I will come back and find you. Please trust me." The Doctor was pleading with her now, and with that same expression that Yaz couldn't argue with.   
  
Yaz's shoulders slumped. She knew she had to trust the Doctor to get out of this.   
  
"You'd better," she whispered, near tears as the Doctor was pulled away. "You can't leave me now that I've found you." She bit her lip as she was shoved, roughly, towards the plank.  
  
"Look after her," the Doctor shouted back, presumably at Graham and Ryan. Yaz felt a hand on her shoulder that was no doubt intended in comfort but merely added to her anxiety.   
  
There was laughter among the sailors as the Doctor stepped onto the plank. Blackbeard stroked his beard as he watched her move.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this."  
  
"I am, too. Just you wait, this isn't the last you'll see of me." Yaz felt a swell of pride.  _That's my girl._    
  
Blackbeard, however, laughed.   
  
"You don't scare me. No, no. You irritate me. Now, get off my ship." With that, he drew out his cutlass from the scabbard, the noise sending a shiver down Yaz's spine.   
  
He made as if to prod the Doctor's leg with it and she shifted away quickly, getting her balance as best she could with her arms tied behind her back.   
  
"Been a while since I've needed to balance like this," she muttered. "Those high beam lessons came in handy, eh?" She shouted over to her companions, trying to reassure them.   
  
"More like those lessons from Houdini, right?" Yaz tried her best to smile.   
  
"I'll see you soon." The Doctor winked, then strode confidently to the end and was suddenly gone from sight.   
  
"Doctor!" Yaz nearly screamed, it had happened so quickly. She could feel Ryan and Graham trying to hold her back, and struggling to do so.   
  
"You bastard," she bit out. Blackbeard laughed as cheers rang out across the deck.  
  
"I hope you've learned your lesson about who's in charge here. Anger me again, and you'll all be meeting the same fate. Take them below deck," he bellowed, and Yaz was suddenly seized by different hands, pulling her into the dark and dingy bowels of Blackbeard's ship.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally resurrected my laptop! My future fics won't be typed out haphazardly on a phone screen. Hallelujah.

Night had fallen but Yaz hadn't noticed. Her eyes were we red raw from crying and the dim candlelight didn't help matters. She blinked, blearily, as she looked around her cabin from her position on the floor. _At least there's a bed. And a window. Could be worse._  
  
She had been separated from Graham and Ryan almost immediately and had to guess they'd been below deck for a couple of hours, by now. She could hear the sounds of a party above, heavy feet and shouting making it impossible to rest. Not that she could, she was too preoccupied with thoughts of the Doctor.  
  
Yaz pulled her coat tighter around her, inhaling the Doctor's comforting scent. The smell triggered a fresh wave of tears as Yaz relived the dreadful moment over and over in her mind - one minute, the Doctor was there, and the next...she was gone.  
  
Yaz was so distraught that she almost didn't hear the tapping on her window.  
  
Her head jerked up. Through the thick glass, she could just about see something white on the lower ledge of the frame. Stumbling to her feet, the image didn't resolve itself until she was right by the window.  
  
"Doctor?" Her fingers reached for the latch, fumbling with the mechanism but finally succeeding. She carefully pushed it out, not wanting to hit the woman outside.  
  
"Doctor, is that you?" Yaz could barely breathe with the weight of expectation. She could make out the shape of something - or someone - dangling from the window frame, and then a blonde head popped up into view.  
  
"Doctor!"  
  
"Hiya, Yaz. Could you give me a hand in?" The Doctor was acting as if hanging off the side of a pirate ship was par for the course. Yaz supposed it was.  _This is my life now._  
  
Yaz reached down as far as she dared, scrabbling for the waistband of the Doctor's trousers to help heave her inside. It was not the easiest or most elegant of moves, but after a few moments they were both safely inside, and the Doctor hurried to shut the window.  
  
"What happened to you? You've been gone for ages!" Yaz was slightly overwhelmed with a mix of emotions. Joy, at seeing the Doctor again, anger at how she had left them, and concern when she saw the state of her.  
  
"Sorry, Yaz, I'm so sorry. The water was a bit colder than I expected and it slowed me right down."

A violent shudder went through the Doctor's frame, and Yaz realised she was dripping onto the floor. She was absolutely soaking wet.  
  
"What am I going to do with you," she muttered, frowning as she saw the red rope burns on the Doctor's wrists. "Come here, we need to get you warm and dry."  
  
The Doctor's protest that she was fine died on her lips when Yaz started to undress herself quickly. Yaz caught her watching with a quizzical expression, mouth slightly ajar as she ogled Yaz's bare legs.  
  
"Body heat," she explained. "Come on, then, get those clothes off."  
  
The Doctor's eyes were comically wide as she watched Yaz, not making a move to undress herself. Yaz sighed, starting to strip the Doctor's soggy clothes from her shaking frame.  
  
"Wait a sec," the Doctor said, reaching for her coat. She whipped out the sonic with a flourish, turning to lock the door securely. "Just in case," she shrugged at Yaz's questioning look.  
  
"Somehow I think they're too busy celebrating to worry about us." Yaz slipped into the bed, which was suprisingly comfortable – she wondered whose quarters they were in – and beckoned the Doctor over. As soon as she was in her arms, Yaz had to bite back a yelp at the feel of her frigid skin against her own. Instead, she reached for the blankets, hoping to trap some of the remaining heat around them.

“You're so toasty,” the Doctor hummed, wrapping herself around Yaz. Now that the initial shock of cold was dissipating, Yaz let herself relax into the embrace.

“You were gone for so long. I thought you weren't coming back.”

“I'll always come back to you.” The Doctor sighed as Yaz ran fingers through her damp hair. “But I must admit, today is not quite panning out how I'd expected. Maybe we can give the more infamous people a miss, next time.”

“Too right,” Yaz agreed, moving so that every inch of their skin was touching. “You know, as nice as this is, the next time we end up naked in bed together I'd rather it wasn't because you had to walk the plank.”

“I think that can be arranged,” the Doctor smiled, before her expression grew serious.

“For the first time since I can remember, I couldn't think of a single thing to do that would keep you safe.” The Doctor reached up to hold Yaz's face in her palm, contrite. “I thought, maybe, if I could sate their thirst for cruel and unusual punishment, they might not take it out on you. Not ideal, though, because by the time I got out of the ropes, you were out of sight."

“They moved us down here pretty quickly,” Yaz admitted. “I have no idea where Ryan and Graham are.”

The Doctor shivered, less violently this time, and Yaz tightened her hold. That move only served to make her aware of exactly how close they were. Her breath hitched as she felt Doctor breathe against her, their breasts touching in ways that were incredibly distracting.

“I'm sorry, Yaz. I promise so much and every time, I fail to deliver.” Yaz couldn't take the look on her face for much longer. She hated when the Doctor was sad.

“Hey, none of that, please. Things happen that are out of our control, remember? Like how we met. I'd never have imagined my evening would end like that, and now look where we are.”

Yaz smiled gently at the woman in her arms. “So please, don't go beating yourself up about it. We're going to get out of this. I trust you.”

A look of determination fell over the Doctor's face at Yaz's words.

“That we are, Yasmin Khan. Now, do you think there are any spare clothes around?”

\----------

It turned out there were several pairs of trousers in the cabin, as well as a baggy shirt that had seen better days. Despite being drowned in the material, Yaz bit her lip when she saw the Doctor dressed in men's clothes. It reminded her of the night they met. While she loved the Doctor's usual outfit, there was just something about this particular look that worked for Yaz. She filed that knowledge away to think about at a later date.

“Alright?”

“More than alright.”

“Thankfully the TARDIs can replicate my clothes. I need some more colour than this,” the Doctor grumbled as she examined the plain shirt she was wearing. She continued to complain as she shoved her damp boots back onto her feet, before retrieving her sonic screwdriver and pointing it at the door. It unlocked with a click. Such grumpiness was unusual for the Doctor, but Yaz reasoned she would also be pretty unhappy in her shoes. _Literally._

Luckily, the party had died down completely, with singing and dancing replaced by heavy snores. The Doctor poked her head out, checking the coast was clear, before stepping over several prone bodies passed out in the gangway.

'Graham! Ryan!” she hissed, moving carefully but in a way that was so exaggerated it could only be described as Doctorly. Yaz smiled as she watched her pick out a path.

Her blonde hair disappeared as she turned a corner, and Yaz waited as patiently as she could, keeping an ear out for any other movement. Someone coughed and she nearly jumped out of her skin, but they rolled over and went back to sleep and Yaz breathed a sigh of relief. After several painfully slow minutes, the Doctor returned with Graham and Ryan in tow. Ryan was being particularly careful, and held Graham's hand for extra guidance as they followed the Doctor's precarious path.

“Alright, Yaz?” Graham whispered. She nodded, relieved to see them all again.

“Let's get the hell off this boat.”

“How?” Ryan had to ask the most obvious question. The three companions turned to look at the Doctor.

“There's a jolly boat at the stern. Saw it on my way back up here,” she grinned, her teeth a flash of white in the gloom of the corridor.

“Brilliant.” Ryan's smile almost matched hers in size and quality. “Can't wait to get out of here.”

\----------

As they emerged on deck, Yaz gasped at the sight of millions of stars above their heads. The Doctor reached for her hand, linking their fingers, knowing what Yaz was thinking.

“I always feel safe when I see stars,” Yaz whispered. “They remind me of you.”

“It's funny, I know exactly what you mean,” the Doctor replied, thinking of the stars on Yaz's bedroom ceiling.

“You coming?” Graham urged them onwards, impatient to get moving.

“Sorry, Graham, of course.” the Doctor squeezed Yaz's hand, not letting go as they cautiously traversed the deck of the ship.

Their getaway was curiously anticlimactic. Yaz had half expected Blackbeard himself to pursue them, but there was no moon in sight and everyone on board seemed to have drunk their weight in rum. She didn't want to think too closely about what would have happened if they'd been caught.

The Doctor was rowing them to land, refusing to let anyone else chip in and help. Yaz could tell she still felt responsible for the way things had turned out. By the time they'd reached the shore, the sun was starting to rise, and it became apparent that none of them had come out of the experience unscathed. All were rumpled, tired, and distinctly fed up. Even the Doctor's chipper enthusiasm was somewhat muted.

“I hate having wet feet,” she said, as she trudged through the sand towards the woodland. She whipped out her sonic, apparently trying to find a route back to the TARDIS. “I'll be having words when we get back.”

Graham and Ryan shared a look, confused.

“She's talking about the TARDIS,” Yaz mouthed, and realisation dawned on their faces. At times like this, Graham was usually good at picking up the mood.

“Shall we have a song on the way back, Doc? What about a pirate shanty?”

Yaz laughed as they bickered, the conversation making the journey back home much lighter. By the time they saw the TARDIS, the Doctor seemed to be over the worst of her grump, and bounded up to the blue box.

“It's okay, I forgive you,” she said, practically hugging the doors, which opened almost immediately to admit them all. After dropping Ryan and Graham at home so they could recover from their time on Blackbeard's ship, Yaz opted to stay with the Doctor, who was dashing about the console as she piloted them away from Sheffield.

Yaz always loved to watch her do this, but the outfit she had on was proving to be too distracting.

“Doctor?”

“Yes, Yaz?” The Doctor stopped moving immediately, giving her her full attention.

“I know you want to get back to your normal clothes, and all, but do you think you could keep this outfit on for a little longer?”

The Doctor looked confused, before raising an eyebrow.

“What...you like this?” She gestured down at her retro trousers.

“Mmm,” Yaz nodded. “And then, when you want to change back, I'll help you out of them.” She started to close the distance between them.

The Doctor grinned. “You're in luck, the TARDIS needs a little longer to replicate my suspenders.”

“Thank you,” Yaz said, gazing upwards. The TARDIS hummed in reply.

“See, even she approves.”

The Doctor laughed. “She's trying to make up for stranding us in North Carolina. Aren't you, dear?”

A serious of random noises followed that Yaz struggled to understand.

“Okay, okay...she's suggested a place for our first date.”

“Oh really?” Yaz circled the console, stopping right in front of the other woman.

“Somewhere...dry.”

Tired of waiting for the Doctor to make her move, Yaz brought their lips together at long last. Both of them sighed deeply as they finally broke apart.

“Perfect.”

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on twitter (@mag_lex) or Tumblr (maglex)


End file.
